


sweet

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Vega learns Cho was right about something, but she doesn’t mind being wrong.





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For day 19 yes I admit it, you were right

“Oh my god...” 

For a man not given to smiles, Cho allowed himself the luxury of one. Which, he thought, was completely understandable because there wasn’t a man alive who didn’t want to smile when the woman he was currently dating made a noise like that, her head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure.

Michelle was perched on the edge of his kitchen counter, he was standing in between her legs and he leaned forwards, bracing his hands on the counter on either side of her hips. He wanted to savour this moment, remember it and, when she opened her eyes and saw the look on his face, her cheeks turned pink and he wanted to remember that expression for a very long time too. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He didn’t even try to keep the smirk off his face, or out of his voice. 

She heard it, couldn’t have missed it, and rolled her eyes accordingly. “Yes,” she said with a toss of her head, a movement that had a lock of long dark hair falling over one shoulder. It also made the too big T-shirt that she was wearing - one of his - slip down her opposite shoulder, exposing a sliver of smooth skin to his gaze. He couldn’t help but lean in and press his lips there, smiling again as he felt her shiver. “I admit it, you were right.” 

He wasn’t going to let her leave it there. “About?” That was accompanied by another kiss to her shoulder, more of a nibble really and this time she gasped, one hand going up to the back of his neck. Her nails gently scraped against his skin and it was his turn to shiver. 

A flash of amusement in her eyes told him she hadn’t missed it. “S’mores do taste better from a microwave,” she admitted and he kissed her then, opening his mouth to her and tasting the sweet treat lingering on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and the beep of the microwave, signalling that the next batch were ready, seemed to come from a long way away. 

He broke the kiss, kissing the tip of her nose as she whimpered with disappointment and tightened her grip on him. “The s’mores...” he began but she didn’t let him finish, hooking one leg around his waist, shifting them both so that their lower bodies came into contact and suddenly s’mores were the furthest thing from his mind. 

“Will wait,” she said, in a voice that brooked no argument, crossing her ankles at the small of his back and bringing them so close together that she couldn’t possibly miss the effect she was having on him. At the same time, her hands worked their way under the t-shirt he was wearing and Cho didn’t think twice about sliding his hands under her hips, lifting her easily and carrying her back towards the bedroom. 

After all, s’mores were good but she was better.


End file.
